Water-related recreational activities are becoming increasingly popular. However, for each type of water sport various craft are needed, eg sailboards, paddle skis, canoes, and so on. Most of these types of craft are expensive. In addition, if, for example, members of a family have varying interests, different types of craft would have to be purchased for each member of the family.
It is an object of this invention to provide a water-borne craft which the Applicant believes will alleviate these problems at least to some extent.